


Chocolate is Messy

by Awseomness



Category: LoliRock (Cartoon)
Genre: Auriana just wants some romance!, Established Relationship, F/F, Failed Makeout Attempts, Fluff, Hotel Rooms, M&Ms, first work on this site
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:42:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7706194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awseomness/pseuds/Awseomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talia just spent four hours in a car with five other people. What she wants right now is a warm shower, and maybe some quiet time.<br/>Auriana wants to take advantage of sharing a room together, and of the gift basket that had been left for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate is Messy

It wasn't going on tour, not really, just one show out of town that they needed to spend four hours in a van driving to get to, would need to stay for two days for, and will need to spend four hours in a van driving to get home from.

Talia had thought that four hours of driving would mean four hours she could devote to reading, maybe further her studies of Earth culture or brush up on Ephedian magical techniques (Lyna and Carissa had each brought a couple of books from their own countries that Talia was very interested in taking a look at). She'd forgotten to account for the part where she was going to be in an enclosed space with four other teenage girls and their chaperone for the duration of those four hours.

It was nice, for a bit, when all six of them sang a driving song together, but Lyna and Carissa kept fighting over leg space or snacks, and Auriana insisted on playing driving games, and even when they weren't singing Iris was still humming to herself while writing lyrics to a new song she was working on, and Amaru had trouble standing in a moving vehicle and toppled over everyone. Any of those on their own would've been fine, but together... Talia had managed to get through almost one page of her Earth history book by the time they'd arrived at the hotel.

The venue they would be playing at, the grand opening to some roller rink or arcade or both or something, was kind enough to pay for three two-bed rooms. Iris and her Aunt Ellen had taken one, Lyna and Carissa had taken another, and Talia and Auriana would share the third.

Talia didn't examine the room before heading straight for the shower. Something about sharing a car with five other people for that long just made her feel icky. The cleansing, just-above-room-temperature water and moisturizing body wash were a god-send. She heard rustling and crinkling from past the bathroom door, and now and then she heard Auriana make a sound of excitement.

When she left the bathroom, towel wrapped around herself, she saw Auriana lounging on one of the beds, surrouned by little colored dots. The redhead turned to look at her, her eyes half-lidded and her lips grinning wide in what was probably meant to be a sultry, seductive look, but on Auriana it looked more like she'd thought up a pun she was dying to make.

"Hey there, sailor." Auriana arched her back and pushed out her chest. "Haven't you always wanted to make out on a bed covered in M&Ms?"

Talia stepped over and picked one of the M&Ms off the bed. "You've known about M&Ms for all of seven months."

Auriana's expression cracked a little, but she didn't shift her pose. "Haven't you wanted to make out on a bed covered in M&Ms for the last seven months?"

"I just got out of the shower." Talia popped the M&M into her mouth. "I'm not really in a hurry to get covered in chocolate and candy coating."

Auriana leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, still looking more playful than seductive. "What if I lick it off?"

"I would still need another shower."

Auriana's expression gave and she flopped, groaning, onto her back. Talia heard the muffled snapping sound of M&Ms breaking beneath her, and gently grabbed Auriana's shoulders to lead her to the other bed.

Talia chuckled as she sat on the bed next to her. "Where did you even get that many M&Ms?"

Auriana motioned to a chair in the corner where a basket, covered in plastic wrap with a few odds and ends inside, was sitting. "They sent us a gift basket." She sighed. "I didn't think there'd be enough M&Ms to cover the bed at first, but after I'd poured out the first three bags it started looking up."

Talia was smiling, despite herself. This was exactly the sort of romantic gesture Auriana would do, and it was endearing, even if it wasn't completely thought through. She was just so sincere. Still...

"You know someone has to clean this up, right?"

"Oh, I didn't tell you?" Auriana hopped up to her feet and stepped widely over to her suitcase, which she unzipped and rumaged around inside for a second. "I brought Vacuum-Pet!"

She placed the magically-modified vacuum robot on the bed and it happily - if it is indeed capable of happiness - started whirring around, picking up every M&M and making a ruckus.

Auriana watched her beloved Vacuum-Pet go, then remembered that she was sad about not making out and draped herself limply across Talia's lap. She knew Talia wasn't totally comfortable with affectionate physical contact that she was not the initiator of, but something like this, especially in private, was usually okay. Talia did look uncomfortable at first, but she quickly softened and placed one hand gently on Auriana's stomach and moved the other to stroke her hair.

"I'm sorry, Talia." Auriana took the hand on her stomach in her own. "I just thought it was something fun and romantic we could do together."

Talia rubbed Auriana's bangs between her thumb and forefinger while Auriana pouted. Even that expression was cute on her.

"How about this," Talia said after a moment of thought. "When we get home, I'll send Lyna, Carissa, and Amaru on some inconsequential errand. I'll set Iris and Nathaniel up on a movie date. I'll schedule a spa day for Aunt Ellen. We'll get a jumbo bag of M&Ms, lay a towel down on your bed, put on the clothes we wore when we helped paint the orphanage. And then, we'll make out on a bed covered in M&Ms."

Auriana brightened. "You mean it?"

"I mean it."

She squealed happily and lunged upward to take Talia's lips in a kiss. Talia let the kiss hang for a moment, then broke it.

"Okay, okay, now get up." She shifted Auriana entirely off her lap. "I need to get dressed."


End file.
